Under The Mistletoe
by Migamiikki
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone. This is a ToushiroxOc story. what happens when Enma shows up at toushiro's office with a gift? rated T


**Under The Mistletoe**

**Name: Enma Ikki**

**Looks: Chocolate brown hair down to your hips and bright emerald green eyes.**

**Age: 15**

**Hight: 2cm shorter then Toushiro**

**Occupation: New Captain of the 3rd Division**

**Enma's P.O.V**

You were sitting at your desk behind a mountain of paperwork. Good thing you were done or else you wouldn't have time to go get a Christmas gift for Toushiro. Which would be hard because you don't know what to get him. You have been in love with Toushiro for sometime now so you want to get him a good gift be nothing that will give away your feelings for him. After thinking for awhile you decided to get him a blue scarf. You got out from behind your desk and headed to the store.

You arrived home in just over a half an hour. You grabbed a box, some white wrapping paper and a blue ribbon for wrapping the scarf. Once you were done you went to his office.

When you got there you knocked on his door while hiding you present behind you. You heard him say come in. you opened the door and stepped in closed the door behind you. He raised his head to see who it was.

"Yes Ikki-**teichou****?" he asked.**

**You pulled the present out from behind you.**

**"Merry Christmas Toushiro" you say holding the present out to him.**

**He looked shocked. He blinked a couple of times.**

**"You got me a present?" he asked still shocked.**

**"Yeah why? You don't want it" you say looking down.**

**Toushiro notice you looked down and the hint of sadness in your voice. He got up and walked over to you. He grabbed the present from you and sat down on the couch. You fallow sitting down beside his happy he accepted the gift. You watched him as he unwrapped the present carefully. Once the wrapping paper was out of the way he opened the box to find the blue scarf. He pulled the scarf out of the box and opened it to its full length.**** The look on his face made you smile. On his face was a small smile. He turned to you.**

**"Thanks Ikki-teichou. I'm sorry because I don't have a present of you" he said.**

**"That's okay" you said. **

**You checked the time on the clock. It read 8:43pm.**

**"I should get going it's getting late" you said standing up.**

**Toushiro stood up too. You walked to his office door. You turned to say goodbye when you saw toushiro trying to find out how to tie the scarf. You laughed and he turned to face you.**

**"What?" he asked.**

**"You trying to tie the scarf" you explained. "Come here I'll help you" you said.**

**He walked over to you. You grabbed the scarf from his hands a tied it around his neck.**

**"Thanks" he said.**

**"Your welcome" ****you replied.**

**You saw his face pale a little.**

**"Are you okay Toushiro?" you asked.**

**He didn't answer all he did was point up. You looked up and blushed. There hanging over both of you was mistletoe. You looked at each other. You both knew the rules to mistletoe. You looked away with a blushed still on your face. You heard Toushiro move closer. He grabbed your chin gently and turn you face so you were looking him in the eyes. This made you blush more. His face moved closer till his lips were on top of yours. His eyes were closed. You were shocked at first then you closed your eyes and started kissing back. After a few seconds you both pulled away. You looked at each other in the eye. There was silence until Toushiro spoke.**

**"Enma there's been something I've wanted to tell you"**** Toushiro said leaning closer till your lips were almost touching.**

**"I love you" he said then kissed you.**

**You kissed back. His hands went around your waist. One of your hands went around his neck, the other played with his hair. The kiss lasted until you both saw a camera flash go off. You both pulled away to see who it was. It was **Matsumoto**and she had an evil grin on her face before she ran off. You both looked at each other then shrugged. You put your forehead to Toushiro's and smiled.**

**"Looks like everyone is going to find out" you said.**

**"I know but I don't care, do you?" he asked.**

**"Nope" you replied before you kissed him for the third time.**

**The End**

**I hoped you liked it. Merry Christmas everyone! Please review.**


End file.
